Bound by a Ring
by Rena Vulcan
Summary: This is the very beginning of a long story, about the the love of Sirius Black.
1. Prolouge

NOTE: Okay guys here is the prolouge. All characters e belong to J.K. Rowling but I don't plan to make any money off it anyway so...  
p.s. Thoughts are in * *'s and actions in 's.  
  
****  
  
As Sirius Black stared out the third floor window that was in his room, he noticed how bright the stars were, how green the grass was, how deep the sky seemed, and how beautiful the moon was. As he gazed up at the brilliantly shining disc, he thought he saw a face long forgotten, the face of his lover. Her purple eyes were as bright as ever but they seemed to glow with a new type of pride. It seemed like she was trying to tell him something, maybe that she was alive?  
  
*No, that's impossible, Sirius you're losing it. You know she died the night that...  
that... Lily and James...died. By the same person too... If I ever get my hands on him he won't know what hit him. A of wave anger surged through his body and he felt his hand tingle with urge to ring that man's neck, to feel the satisfaction of...*  
  
The distant hoot of an owl brought him back to his senses and he suddenly realized how cold it was. With a great sigh he shut the window and turned to gaze at his surroundings. His breath suddenly caught in his throat, this, this room was were it had all started, 16 years ago..  



	2. Chapter 1

NOTE: Okay guys here is the first actual chapter, I am kinda new at this business so I do not know how well the chapter break-up is gonna work but anyway here it is. Oh and guess what? All characters except for Chastity, Courtney, Alex & Addy belong to J.K. Rowling but I don't plan to make any money off it anyway so...  
p.s. Thoughts are in * *'s and actions in 's.  
****  
  
17-year-old Sirius Black sighed, this was getting boring. As much as he loved Professor Flitwik and the subject he taught, this was too much. Flitwik had been going on for 45 minutes about this "test" that he and his classmates were going to face in order to graduate.  
Graduate. That was something that all of the 7th year Hogwarts students had been thinking about lately. Why, it seemed that all of the teachers' once creative minds had suddenly been forced into a one tracked one. Sirius sighed. *Ah well…suppose I better listen now; I guess this MUST be important if he's spending this much time on it.*  
  
Sirius sat up straighter in his seat and focused his attention on the little man perched on a pile of books in the front of the classroom. Sirius smiled to himself. Professor Flitwik could always make him laugh, even if Sirius just looked at him.   
Flitwik was a short man, (*short, Sirius thought, now that is a bit of an understatement*) with gray hair, speckled with white and the occasional lock of auburn hair. He had little round milk-chocolate brown eyes that always seemed to sparkle with an appreciation of life itself, you could tell he loved his job to its fullest. However, at the moment, his eyes were clouded with the look of a serious man, something rare for Flitwik.  
  
*Then again, he thought, everyone these days is looking serious, and it isn't ALL due to graduation. Why with Voldemort gaining power, more every day…*   
  
Clink. *Huh?* Sirius looked down to see that someone had dropped his or her quill. He took note that it was a green feather (*probably a dyed eagle feather*) with a very shiny and sharp (*Geez, that thing could go straight through someone!*) tip. If he'd noticed the initials (C.B.) carved into the stem of the feather in a curly silver script (obviously very expensive) he wouldn't have thought twice about bothering to move, to pick it up from the classroom floor, with years worth of who knows what on it. But, he didn't so…  
  
"OUCHHH!!!" Sirius felt his head collide with that of someone else as he bent down to pick up the green quill. Everyone turned in his or her seats (many jerked awake from a nap) to see the scene that then unfolded.  
  
"So, Black," hissed a feminine voice that made Sirius's blood run cold, "trying to steal my 5 Galleon quill? Been in need of some money lately, eh? Ever since that father of yours died? I heard that he was a…well, I don't know if it is appropriate to say aloud eh, Black?" The girl then admitted an evil, high cackle of a laugh, and glared at Sirius, as if daring him to try something.   
  
*Chastity Banks. I should have known! Who else would own a quill like…like that! I am such an idiot! Sirius glared at her. His dark brown stare bore down into her purple stare, if looks could kill… So you want me to try something eh? Making fun of my father, talking about his career, so what if he was a… I'll get you for it! Tonight. Now James and Remus will have to help of course…maybe Peter…*  
  
"Ms. Banks? Mr. Black? Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor Flitwik said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Um…Why no Professor! I was just um…thanking Sirius here with that she threw her arm around Sirius, to his disgust for picking up my quill!" replied Chastity, obviously embarrassed that her teacher had taken notice. Chastity elbowed Sirius in the ribs.  
  
"Oh…yes cough, cough I was just cough picking up her cough quill for her cough, cough. By now both Chastity and Sirius were beet red and not to mention the entire class was laughing its head off.   
  
Professor Flitwik just raised one eyebrow Chastity and Sirius both pasted on a fake smile and said, "Did anyone ever tell you two that you make the most darling couple?" With that comment, the entire class erupted in laughter, with some of the rowdier ones making catcalls in the back round.   
  
You see, everyone in the entire school knew just how much Chastity Banks and Sirius Black hated each other. It had been apparent almost since day one of the their stay at Hogwarts. People loved to tease them about it. They were, after all, a legend. Over the years, they had played numerous tricks on each other, often pulling their little gangs of friends into it as well. As time went on the stunts had become more dangerous, but that could never stop them. Both were daring, a little too much at times.   
  
Professor Flitwik had obviously decided that enough of his time had been wasted already so he cleared his throat loudly and the class settled down into their seats, once again focusing their attention on him. Chastity and Sirius slid down into their seats, obviously wishing they weren't there.  
  
*Where is James's invisibility cloak when you need it? Ah, well it will certainly be of use to us tonight, hehehee.* As Sirius moved his gaze around the room his eyes settled on Lily (his only friend in this class), who stared back at him with her bright green eyes. The look on her face plainly read; Sirius, must you always make a scene? She then gave him an encouraging sort of smile (she knew how Chastity could be, she'd had her own set of problems with her) and turned back to Flitwik just as he began to speak.  
  
"So, as I was saying before we were interrupted he glanced at Sirius and Chastity this is a very, and I stress VERY important test. You will be put into pairs, which might I add, us teachers are going to pick from a hat. Also, your partner is going to have to come from this class because part of the test is going to deal with your major: charms.   
  
With this new development, groans could be heard from around the room, Sirius's among them. *Great he thought, Lily is my only friend in here, I hope she is my partner. I wonder what James would think, the biggest project of the year he couldn't do with his precious girlfriend.* Sirius smiled to himself as he imagined the look on his best friend's face.  
  
"Now," continued Flitwik, "beginning in January you will have 2 periods a week to work on this project with your partner, one being this class, the other is still undetermined. The actual test won't take place until sometime in early May, before your other exams. Oh and by the way, this won't count as your exam for this class (more groans). The time you spend with your partner will be focused on preparing yourself for the pretest, which will be held in late February. The pre test will determine the kind of problems you and your partner will be facing in the final test. That means, if you do well, your problems will be easier, but if you do poorly they will be harder. Yes, that does mean that you all will be facing a different challenge, so cheating will be impossible (yet again more groans). Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that the pair that does the best will receive a special prize, to be announced after the test is completed by all."   
  
With that last word the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Flitwik could be heard trying to say something important, but he was lost over the scramble for books, quills, and parchment, not mention the chatter of the 20 Hogwarts Charms Majors. Suddenly, red sparks flew into the air silencing the group of eager teenagers for one moment.   
  
"Partners will be chosen next class!" bellowed Flitwik, looking quite ruffled that he had to use his wand to quiet them. Then without waiting for further instruction they all exited the charms classroom on the third floor, heading in a beeline for the Great Hall. It was, after all, dinnertime.  
  



	3. Chapter 2

NOTE: Okay second chapter yah! As always all characters except Chastity, Courtney, Addy & Alex, and Cameron belong to J.K. Rowling and I am not making any money from this so...enjoy?!  
  
That night at the Gryffindor table, four heads huddled together and hushed whispers could be heard drifting out of the little pack once in awhile.   
  
"So," said James, his brown eyes dancing in excitement, "Peter will stand watch in the common room while Remus, Sirius and I continue on."  
  
"Right," said Peter, sounding a little unsure of himself. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, "B-B-But…what do I do if someone comes in?" Peter looked around at his three counterparts, fear etched in his face.  
  
"Peter, Peter, Peter," Remus said, sighing as he did so. "We've already told you. All you have to do is give them the full body bind! They'll never know what hit them. Peter opened his mouth as if to speak but Remus cut him off (after seven years with Peter they all knew how his little mind worked). "Of course, when we are done, Sirius will put a memory charm on them that'll last until they're to old to remember anyway." At these words, Peter sighed and nodded his head, giving in to their little scheme.  
  
"Right then," said James, "Moving on. I think it is best if…ah…let's see…Remus asks Lily about the make up."  
  
"Me? Why Me? She's your girlfriend," said Remus, expecting that James would have been doing this part.  
  
"Because, she would least suspect you of being up to something. Tell her that you've decided to give your cousin some make up for Christmas and are unsure of what to get." James then looked up to see Remus nodding in understanding.   
Sirius clapped his hands in anticipation, having developed a quick plan for the earlier part of the evening. "Remus you'd better be off and find her now before she disappears to girl's lounge. James and I had better get a move on so that we can get that nasty potions essay done early. Peter, you should go to the library and refresh your memory on that body binding curse," said Sirius. Everyone then moved off to where they needed to be, after finishing the delicious apple tart desert.  
  
**********************  
  
"Ouch! James, watch where you put your feet down!" hissed Sirius, feeling his big toe go numb. The four of them were scrunched together underneath James's silvery invisibility cloak, inching their way through the maze of dungeons on the way to the Slytherin common room. The quartet had been this way only twice before, once to play one of their numerous tricks on Chastity, and once to reclaim a stolen Gryffindor flag.  
  
Sirius smiled (despite the now obvious pain in his foot) just thinking about the trick they were going to play on her tonight, it was going to be the best one ever, mainly because the entire school, including the teachers, would be witness to James and his genius the following morning during breakfast  
  
"All right now, quiet," whispered James, "We're here."  
  
"But, James how are we to get it? We do need a password and since we don't have one I think we should just turn around and go straight to bed," complained Peter, who was looking more and more nervous.   
  
"Peter, forget about going back to bed right now because we do happen to have the password," Sirius said matter-of-factly.  
  
"WE DO??" said Remus, James, and Peter simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, I oh…ah…bribed it out of that Slytherin first, what's his name…you know…Cameron Findley!" said Sirius, confident in his choice. "Oh, and James, before you even open your mouth James clasped his jaw shut I told him that if he gave me the wrong one he would find a nasty surprise waiting for him one morning, so we have nothing to worry about."  
  
Very slowly, a smirk of a smile spread across James and Remus's faces Peter's stayed blank as they realized they weren't going to have to stand out here just guessing passwords all night.   
  
"Shall we?" Sirius asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The other three nodded in approval Peter gulped.  
  
"Rotten Apples!" Sirius bellowed. A section of the stone wall slid back with a low rumble, rather like of a lion's throaty growl. It reveled a rather large room, which was carpeted with a green oriental rug with the house mascot on it. The parts of the floor that weren't covered were made of the same dull gray stone as the walls. It was furnished with white marble tables that were surrounded by stone chairs with plush green cushions. The fireplace that was stationed in the center of the room gave off little or no heat, making the room incredibly cold. On the walls were some pictures of past Heads of Slytherin, all of them looking rather unpleasant in the plain wooden frames. There was a single chandelier hanging down from the damp ceiling that was lit with candles that cast an eerie glow about the room, making everything look like a monster that was lying in wait. Basically it looked like something out of the Stone Age.  
  
"Cheery place isn't it?" James remarked. "Shall we proceed?" he questioned again, with an exaggerated sweep of his arm towards the dormitories.  
  
"Yes, I think we shall," Sirius mused. "James, Remus, with me, Peter take up your post," Sirius said as he began to tromp up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.  
  
********  
  
"Why must women have so much of this junk?" James commented. He was seated on the cold tile floor belonging to the bathroom of the 7th year Slytherin girls, along with Sirius (Remus was in the bedroom making sure none of the girls woke up during the process). For the past hour they had been sorting through Chastity's make-up (it was all clearly marked with silver lettering) and adding the right spells, charms, and potions that would create quite a spectacle the following morning.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Personally I think that most of the time they look much better without it," Sirius remarked as he screwed the lid back on the mascara tube.  
  
"I agree with you. Although, I must say that a little touch hear and there doesn't hurt, Lily's little bit usually makes her look better. Not to say that she isn't beautiful without it though," James replied.  
  
"Are you about done with everything James? I'm ready to turn it in." Sirius said, as he let a huge yawn escape his mouth.  
  
"Yep. I just have to put the weed-growing potion in the…the hair glue stuff," James said, just as he popped the lid off of the container.  
  
"It's called "hair spray" genius," Sirius said, flatly.  
  
"Whatever," James answered, not really caring at all about the name of the stuff.  
  
********  
  
"Well ladies, what do you think? It's genius, no?" Chastity said as she gazed around at her three best friends, Courtney Cortès, Alexandria Hoganvolt, and Adriana Hoganvolt (Adriana and Alexandria are twins).  
  
"I'll tell ya Chast, that is pretty good," Courtney said with an evil looking smirk on her pale face.  
  
"Pretty good? Only pretty good? As if you could have done better," Chastity remarked, with ice in her tone.  
  
"You tell her Chast," Alexandria cheered.  
  
"Chast, that is pretty harsh though," Adriana replied. She sighed. She knew she was supposed to be laughing along with the rest of them but this time she had gone too far. It was fine as long as it was just her and Sirius going at it, and it never hurt to involve James, but Lily? Lily had never done anything to hurt them, in fact Adriana rather admired her, she was smart, pretty, and always polite. Perhaps if it had been another joke it would have been all right, but messing in their love life was just down right wrong.  
  
"Addy," Alexandria gasped, "You don't actually mean that do you?" Her sister sounded horrified that's she could even consider something like that.  
  
"No…I am just a little out of it this morning, I mean geez Alex," Addy replied, forgetting her previous thoughts and just moving on with the morning.   
  
*********  
"Good morning gentlemen," Sirius called cheerfully, "And lady," he added after a glare form Lily.   
  
"Morning Sirius, sleep well last night?" James said with a wink.  
  
"Oh yes, thank you, sound as a log," he replied, winking back at James. Suddenly, there was a great flapping noise as 100 different owls swooped into the Great Hall and began searching for their owners. The noise was suddenly drowned out by an extremely high-pitched scream.  
  
"Looks like it's show time boys," Sirius whispered as his eyes danced in excitement and he casually folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.   



	4. Chapter 3

NOTE: Normal disclaimers apply, if you must read go back and look at the last chapter. I am sorry that this chapter is so short, I fell like one of those annoying authors who post like three new paragraphs every two weeks. Sorry =(  
  
"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Chastity screamed as hopped in circles around her seat at the Slytherin table. "How in the name of God did he do this? How…how could he have gotten by…how did he get the password?" Chastity raged on, (a little ways down the table a little Slytherin first year slipped down under the table as he suddenly realized what he had caused).   
  
"Chast, all I have to say is, I didn't do it," Courtney said as she gazed at the mess that was Chastity. Her once small and rosy lips were blown up to three times their normal size (a bloating potion added to her designer lipstick), which made her words sound slurred. Her cheeks were bright red with white scratch marks, from where Chastity's long firecracker red nails had gone wild (Igor's Indetectable Itching Powder added to her blush). Her eyelids were stuck open revealing wide, angry-looking, bright purple eyes (a super magnetic charm added to her mascara, and a metallic potion added to her eye shadow). Besides all of that, she smelled like a garbage dump (no doubt something awful added to her perfume). However, the worst by far was that all over her head weeds of different shapes, sizes, and colors were popping up everywhere (a touch of Helga's Instant Weed Grow Spray added to her hairspray).  
  
"Of course you didn't do it," Chastity hissed. "Don't you think I know that it was undoubtedly none other then Sirius Black and his little gang of Gryffindor scum?" Chastity glared at Courtney, Alex, and Addy as if expecting them to do something.  
  
After a moment of ackward silence Addy whispered to herself. "Well she had it coming," and grabbed Chastity by the arm and began to escort her out of the Great Hall and up to Madame Pomfrey's.  
  
****  
After a few minutes and a couple of blasts from Professor Dumbledore's wand, the students once again turned their attention to their breakfast and began to prepare to head to their first class.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were all pretending to be talking about the upcoming Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.  
  
"It's too bad we are going to have to beat them," James remarked, "They really do play fair and they a remarkable team," he said as he took a swig of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yep it is, but Sirius and you are by far better than Summers or what ever his name is," said Remus he clapped Sirius on the back (James and Sirius both played as beaters for their house team and were commonly referred to as "Double Danger" around the school). Just then the bell rang and with a great scraping of chairs all the students filed out of the Great Hall on their way to their first class. This morning all students took with them an amused smile due to the mornings antics, that is almost all the students, for one red head left with a look of betrayal etched in her pretty features...  
  
  



End file.
